


The Kinktober Finale

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [33]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: It's here! The zine cover PLUS a bonus page where Lio is flexible and Galo's got a wicked tongue....
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Kudos: 19





	The Kinktober Finale

**Author's Note:**

> She's finally done! I'll be slowing down with the fanart for a bit to focus on some other projects, but trust me, I ain't finished with these boys done yet!

[ ](https://freeimage.host/i/KfqVae)  
[](https://freeimage.host/i/KfqXyb)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the love, everyone!  
> Find this bad boy here: https://gumroad.com/l/kinktober20


End file.
